1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for displaying items of merchandise. More particularly, the apparatus systems and methods relate to displaying items at a point-of-purchase display structure. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for point-of-purchase display structure that is easily modified and that provides alarms for theft protection of items displayed at the display structure in a commercial environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Point-of-purchase display structures for displaying merchandise items are quickly and easily setup, knocked down and are easily changed. For example, these structures are useful for displaying changing promotional items that are changed often enough to keep consumer interest in the items displayed at the display structure. These display structures are often fabricated from plastic or paperboard materials. Because these structures are fabricated out of materials that can be easily broken, cut or torn, these display structures are best used to display inexpensive items where theft is of little concern. Thus, a better way of displaying valuable merchandise items may be desired.